Naruto:Akatsuki Codename Fox
by Rabid Mooncake
Summary: Sasuke killed Naruto at the valley of the end. Now everyone misses him. But in truth, Naruto has joined Akatsuki. What happens when he is given a mission to return to the leaf? How will his lost friends change his new undercover mission?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This idea was stuck in my head for a while... so, yeah! This is my 2nd fic, so please enjoy! And don't forget to Review! It makes my day!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did then Jiraya wouldn't have died. =[ **

* * *

"_RASENGAN!"_

"_CHIDORI!"_

The two attacks clashed, sending furious sparks everywhere. Both ninja's felt their attacks slip, and both Uzumaki and Uchiha's eyes widened when both attacks slid off each other and slammed into each other's chest. Naruto had managed to pull the Rasengan back a bit, so that Sasuke wouldn't suffer as much damage. But the raven haired boy had let his attack hit the blonde with full force. Gasping for air, both boys fell down to the ground below. Naruto instantly felt a warm liquid pool around him. Looking down, he saw the deep red colour of his own blood. His vision becoming blurry, Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He too was on the spread out on the ground. But the whole in his chest wasn't as bad. Looking up at the sky, the blonde thought of all his precious people. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Kakashi rushing towards them.

**"Hey Kit!"** Kyuubi's voice came into focus. **"Hang in there! Your not gonna die!**" Kyuubi began pouring chakra furiously into the dying boy. Kakashi halted to look at Naruto, but it was too late. The life had been pushed out of the little boy. Feeling a tear forming in his eye, Kakashi turned to Sasuke. The Uchiha was barely breathing. Picking up Sasuke, the copy ninja turned to pick up Naruto, but the dead body was gone. Frowning, Kakashi almost dropped Sasuke out of shock. But eventually Kakashi gave up and settled for bringing back one of his students.

* * *

Sakura was pacing back and forth in the Hokage's office. She had been told that Naruto was after Sasuke, and the godaime would defiantly tell her what happened. The rosette had been told earlier that Tsunade was out drinking sake, so Sakura had been impatiently waiting for the 5th Hokage to arrive. Eventually giving up, Sakura walked over to her house. Passing the front gates, she saw Kakashi drag a bloody Uchiha into the village. She froze, and realized that he had come back. Sprinting towards the pair, she suddenly froze. Where was Naruto? A huge wave of dread overcame her, and she didn't even notice Tsunade, running up to Kakashi and grabbing Sasuke, to take to the emergency room.

* * *

Kakashi explained how he saw Naruto's corpse disappear, to Tsunade. She was in disbelief, but all in all it didn't matter. He was gone.

Everyone had heard of Naruto's death. Some were mourning. Most were celebrating. Some hated Sasuke. Others praised him. Gathering at Naruto's funeral, the rookie 9 all shed a tear or two. But that principle didn't count for Sakura. She was bawling her eyes out, and all anyone could do was comfort her. Many years later, Sasuke was sent to prison for killing a Konoha ninja. He was still, of course a missing nin, which made the charges even easier to lay on him. Kakashi felt horrible. If he had been there sooner, the jonin could have stopped all of this mess. Tsunade cried daily for the young boy that she considered a little brother. Jiraya was effected drastically. He had laid off research for a couple of months, and secretly thought about his dead student every night before he slept. Iruka had frozen, and seemed to be less lively in class. The scar-faced chunnin constantly went to Ichiraku's, and mourned with Teuchi and Ayame.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Sakura was currently visiting Naruto's grave. Running a hand through her soft pink hair, the kunochi stifled a sob. She had grown very much. Not only as a ninja, but as a person. She was no longer obsessed with Sasuke, and was much more mature. As Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura was considered one of the most powerful kunochi in the hidden leaf village. Today was Naruto's birthday. All of the rookie nine had been there earlier, but they decided to give the rosette some alone time. Wiping noter tear from her swollen eyes, Sakura lay a flower on the grave and walked away.

* * *

Leaping up, Naruto sprung into the air, and deflected another shurikken with his kunai.

"Good job Naruto-kun." A man with long, raven hair smiled at the blonde. His sharengan eyes glowed in the night. From behind him, a large being was heard heading towards Itachi. Out of the shadow's, Kisame grinned at his student.

"Yeah. Good job." His grin turned back into his usual frown. "Go to bed. tomorrow we have a mission." Nodding vigorously, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of red flames. Kisame turned to Itachi. They both knew that Naruto could take both of them down if he wanted to, but they wouldn't want their student to get cocky. Itachi spoke up.

"I wonder how he'll feel when he learns that our new mission involves the leaf…" The sharengan user chuckled. Kisame grinned evilly.

"Yeah, It will be quite the sight."

* * *

Naruto had taken off his Akatsuki coat, and was now undressing to shower. He remembered what had happened the day of his incident.

_Flashback_

_After a close encounter with death, Naruto found himself by Kyuubi's cage. The magnificent beast emerged from the shadows._

_**"Your one lucky brat.**" The fox growled. **"I healed you and managed to teleport you here."** Naruto raised an eyebrow. "**Kit, I know this is sudden, but you have to join the Akatski."** The blonde's eyes went wide._

_"WHAT? Why?" He yelled._

_**"Because they will help you get stronger."** The Kyuubi sighed at his container's simplicity. Giving in, the boy asked Kyuubi how he would approach Akatsuki without being killed. Kyuubi proposed an idea where Naruto works for them, and acts as the Kyuubi for their plans, and they train him in return._

_End flashback_

Soon after, Naruto remembered when the Akatsuki accepted the proposition and assigned Naruto as Itachi and Kisame's student. Stepping out of the shower, the blonde dried himself and got dressed into some black boxers with orange flames. Naruto never wore orange anymore except for his boxers. Kisame had insisted the it was too bright for Akatsuki, so Naruto only wore it on his boxers now. Slipping into bed, the young man shut his eyes. He never would have thought that tomorrow would be the day that changed everything.

* * *

**Do you think this is worth continuing? How is it so far? Please reveiw! (It makes me less insecure) ¬.¬**

**See ya! **

**Your #1 most rabid author, Rabid Mooncake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just so you know, I changed the previous chapter, so that Sasuke wasn't taken home by Kakashi, instead he escaped after hitting Naruto with the chidori. Please REVIEW!Anyways, On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was standing in front of Pain. Of course, the boy had been smart enough to do a henge, but the leader of Akatsuki easily saw through the illusion._

_"I can see that henge Kyuubi." Pain was shielded by the shadows, so that you could not see his appearance. However, his Rinnegan eyes shone out of the darkness. Sighing, Naruto undid the henge. "Why have you come willingly?" Pain questioned. Naruto cleared his throat and gazed into Pain's Rinnegan._

_"I want to join Akatsuki. The blonde struggled to say the words. "I will act as Kyuubi for your plans, and you will train me in return." Naruto became giddy, awaiting the man's answer. Pain went into deep thought. 'He will be of great use as a weapon…' The Akatsuki leader thought, 'And then we don't have to fight Kyuubi.' Finally coming to a decision, Pain trend to Naruto._

_"Very well." He stated."You will be trained by Itachi and Kisame. Deidara will escort you to your room." Beside him, Deidara groaned. Pain shot him a cold look, and the explosives master quickly shut up. Muttering under his breath, Deidara pulled Naruto out of the room. Their trip was silent, until Naruto decided to make conversation._

_"Deidara-sama," The man flinched at the boy's sudden respect. "How come this place is so well built?" Naruto pointed down the well carpeted hallway. The Akatsuki base had paintings on the wall, and every now and then they would pass an ebony door that had an Akatsuki member's name on it._

_Deidara shrugged,"I dunno kid. I guess Akatsuki is a powerful organization." Naruto smirked."Why did you leave that ratty village?" Deidara questioned. Naruto's face fell._

_"Well, they kind of think that I'm dead…" He replied, scratching the back of his head. "And Kyuubi thinks that you guys will make me stronger." Deidara's visible eye widened._

_"You talk with the demon?"_

_"Yeah." Naruto answered. Finally, They arrived at another door._

_"Well kid, here's your room. You'll get new clothes in an hour or so." Deidara turned around but stopped. "Oh, and I'm down the hall that way." He pointed towards the right of Naruto's room. "Go and bug Sasori or something if you need something. Oh, and your training begins tomorrow at the lower field." He added, and left Naruto standing in front of his new room. Turning the brass knob, Naruto's mouth hung open as he peered inside the room. At the far side, a inviting bed with soft sheets was standing there. Beside it was a bedside table with a lamp and vase. Looking around the room, Naruto saw a sofa with a small table on the side of his new home. A closet was next to the bed, and when Naruto went to open it, he found a couple of hangers in it. A door led to the bathroom, which had a shower, toilet and sink in it. Turning back around, Naruto jumped onto the bed, which was extremely comfy, and drifted off to sleep._

_End Flashback_

Cracking open an eye, Naruto rubbed his eyes and rose out of bed. He remembered that a mission that was about to be assigned to him. Shooting out of bed, the blonde raced into the shower, undressing himself at the same time. Sliming at the soothing pleasure of water water running down his body, Naruto finished his shower and got out. Drying himself, the Akatsuki member shook his golden hair, forcing at of the water out of it. Opening his closet, Naruto grabbed the black cargo pants in it, and pulled on the trousers they only reached his mid-shin before stopping. Reaching into his closet again, the blonde took out a shirt with a picture of a snarling red fox on it. Slipping the shirt on, Naruto took out some black ninja sandals. Naruto grabbed a vest from the closet. It was black, and had a red outline surrounding the numerous pockets that it contained. It was much like a jonin vest. Putting it on, it was loosely fitting. He saw his two wrist guards and a bundle of bandages. Securing the wrist guards, and putting on the bandages so that they extended from his shoes to his pants, the blonde got up and took his Konoha headband. It now had a slice through the middle of it, signaling that he was a missing inn. Sighing, he tied the remembrance of his old village onto his forehead. Walking over to his bedside, the blonde took the katana that was lying there. It was currently in a silver-plated sheath, so Naruto drew it to marvel at it's beauty. The boy had been on countless Akatsuki assassination missions, and had killed many people with that very sword. Running his eyes upon the silver blade, he took note of it's diamond-edge. The handle was a vicious orange fox, that resembled Kyuubi. Putting the katana back into it's sheath, he hung it on his back, so that he could draw it by reaching behind himself and pulling it out from behind his head. Looking over quack to the bedside table, Naruto spotted his other katana, except this one was designed for his left hand. It was identical to the other one except for it's handle. The handle was a snarling black wolf. Sheathing it too, he hung it on his back, opposite to it's partner. he decked himself with kunai and shurikken, just to be safe. Naruto then turned to see his Akatsuki robe. The jacket had blood red clouds on it. Pulling it on, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair and exited the room.

* * *

Naruto had become friends with most members of the Akatsuki. They all treated him as if he was their younger brother. Walking down the hall, Naruto spotted Sasori up ahead. Perking up, the blonde quickened pace, and caught up with the puppeteer.

"Hello Sasori-san." Naruto smiled the slightest bit. Sasori looked at him, and then continued to walk.

"Hello Naruto. New mission huh?" The redhead asked. Naruto nodded, and they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Sakura had been bawling her eyes out. Naruto's birthday always made her extremely emotional. Walking away from his grave, she couldn't help but wonder if he didn't die. "No! How could that be?" She asked herself aloud. Walking past the front gates, she saw Kotetsu and Izumo sleeping on the job. Groaning, she walked over to them, intending to wake them up. But as soon as she reached the sleeping guards, she saw the sight of her life. A figure was approaching her. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw who he was. Returning on Naruto's birthday, was the man who left the village. The man who left_ her_. The man who killed Naruto.

"S-sasuke-kun…"

* * *

"**WHAT?**" Naruto's voice echoed through the whole meeting place.

"I said that you have to return to Konoha for a mission." Pain sighed. "It's an undercover mission. You need to kill Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi's eyes lowered. He had been against the whole die of killing his little brother, but if it was a step closer than their goals, than Sasuke it is. Naruto's eyes dropped.

"Okay Leader-sama…" The blonde reluctantly said. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. Itachi and Kisame will escort you there. Gather all that you need from your room and head out." Nodding, Naruto left the room. A few minutes later, Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame were leaping through the forest in a blur, only stopping to briefly touch a tree, and then jump away again. Naruto was worried about what would happen when he got there. Shaking the thought off, the Akatsuki member pounced off a branch once more._ 'One step closer to Konoha.' _He thought.

* * *

**Well, that's the new chapter! Thanks to every one who reads my story's! R&R!**

**Your #1 most rabid author, Rabid Mooncake**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just to clear things up, This probably wont be NaruIno, unless you really want it... but it probably wont be NaruIno. It'll probably be NaruSaku, and WONT be SasuSaku. I didn't want you to get the wrong message with this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Why do you bother to read these?)

* * *

**

Naruto and his sensei's had reached the Konoha gates. Itachi turned to his student.

"Do you have a henge yet Naruto-kun?" The sharengan user asked. Naruto nodded, and made a hand sign. A puff of smoke erupted in the place where Naruto had been standing, and in his place, was a different person. His hair was exactly like Naruto's, however instead of blonde, he had black hair. The whisker marks that Naruto had weren't there, but his eyes remained the bright blue colour. His clothes were exactly what he had on before, except without the Akatsuki cloak. His two special katana's still hung onto his back. Looking over himself, Naruto nodded.

"What's your new name?" Kisame asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow. Naruto thought for a minute, and then answered.

"Fumio Masuyo." Naruto saluted Kisame jokingly, and then returned to his normal stoic expression. Ever since he had joined Akatsuki, he had been sent on many ruthless missions, and had become a little cold hearted. Itachi gave a rare smile, and then briefed Naruto about the mission.

"You need to assassinate Sasuke," Itachi's eyes lowered before speaking again. "But before you do that, check out how Konoha is doing. We need to know how much they know about Akatsuki. Pretend that your a lost traveler, and don't reveal any signs that your a ninja unless it is absolutely necessary. And at all costs, only reveal yourself to them when you kill Sasuke." Naruto frowned.

"Why?" The blonde asked. "Why can't I just not show myself at all?" Kisame grinned, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Because I'd like to see the look on their faces when you show up." He chuckled evilly.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke returned to Konoha?" Naruto suddenly remembered their fight a while back, when Sasuke had ran off to Orochimaru. Itachi shrugged.

"Yeah he did," The Uchiha said,"But I don't know the details." Saying their goodbye's, Naruto, or 'Masuyo', walked off to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura was standing outside the Hokage's office, with Sasuke standing beside her.

"Sasuke?" She asked timidly. "Why did you come back?" Sasuke dropped his head.

"I couldn't find Itachi, but I will kill him… But the truth is, Sakura-" His speech came to an abrupt end as Tsunade came bursting out of her office. Glaring at Sasuke, the half drunk woman came hurtling at the Uchiha, hand raised in a fist. She had been drinking a lot, because it was Naruto's birthday.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his sockets, as Tsunade's fist wrenched into his gut. Flying back, Sasuke crashed into the wall, leaving several cracks in it. Sakura felt a tear slide across her face. Her sensei was crying fiercely, allowing painful tears to pour out of her. Reeling back for another punch, Tsunade was stopped by her own student. The blonde looked at Sakura, holding her hand back. "HE KILLED NARUTO!" She shouted at Sakura, allowing more tears to fall. Sakura nodded, but kept on holding Tsunade's fist back.

"Please don't Tsunade-sama." The rosette sobbed,"He might have killed Naruto, but he's still my teammate." Sakura was struggling to not punch Sasuke too, but seeing him made some of her fangirl side come out. Sobbing, Sakura let go of her sensei's hand. Gathering herself, Tsunade straightened her posture, and glared at Sasuke.

"You are a leaf missing nin. Why have you come back?" She growled. Sasuke stood up. Coughing, he answered.

"I want to stay here for a while." He said simply. Tsunade busted with rage. He wanted to stay here? He is a missing nin! Just because he is Uchiha… But Tsunde was stopped in her train of thought. Naruto wanted Sasuke to come back to the leaf… That was his dying wish.

"You can only stay if you become a Konoha shinobi. But you'll stay out of my way." She said,"If you know whats good for you." She concluded coldly. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Umm, Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" A part of Sakura was screaming to go with him, but her less-girly side was telling her to stay away from Naruto's killer. Sighing, she gave in and nodded to the Uchiha. Surprisingly, her first crush seemed to smile.

* * *

Naruto had gotten through the Konoha gates. Now, walking down the streets, he saw the flower shop. Thinking back, Ino worked in the shop, right? Strolling inside, he saw Ino, reading a magazine. Looking up Ino smiled at her new customer. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that he had an uncanny resemblance to Naruto. She judged that the young man was a ninja, because of the two majestic swords that he had on his back. 'Masuyo' walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Masuyo." He grinned and shook her hand. Recovering from her daze, Ino smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Ino. What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, I was wondering why everyone was celebrating outside. And you seem like a helpful girl. Not to mention pretty." He winked at her with those last words. Blushing a crimson red colour, Ino smiled.

"Well today was the day that the nine tailed fox was defeated." She lowered her head, and started to think of Naruto. "It's also my friends birthday today…" Naruto smiled.

"Well, wish him happy birthday from me then." He said whole-heartedly. Ino couldn't hold back tears at his last words.

"He's dead…" Naruto faked a shocked expression. Putting a hand on her shoulder, 'Masuyo' smiled.

"It's okay Ino…" He said reassuringly. Ino looked up, and met his sapphire blue eyes. They were so much like Naruto's.

"Thanks Masuyo." She sniffled. Watching Masuyo leave the shop, he turned around.

"I'll visit you later Ino!" He chuckled, and left. Ino wore a puzzled expression on her face. He had been extremely nice to her… And he was pretty cute… Did she just fall in love with that boy?

* * *

Naruto walked around Konoha again. And then got the sight of his life. Ichiraku Ramen. Racing over to the stand, he saw Ayame and Teuchi. They were depressed, and were silently cleaning bowls.

"Eight bowls of Miso Ramen please old man!" Naruto froze. Not had he only just shown his 'Naruto' side, but his ramen instincts were acting up. Teuchi and Ayame had frozen too. Only one customer ordered that many bowls of ramen...

"U-Uh, S-sure." Teuchi began to shakily make ramen for the customer. Ayame had been studying Masuyo. He was almost just like Naruto. Shuddering, She continued to clean dishes. After a buck of ramen, Masuyo stood up and paid Teuchi. Setting off down the street once again, Naruto saw his victim. Sasuke. But the part that hurt him the most was that his first crush was with him. Sakura. Walking in front of him, Naruto almost shed a tear at the sight. _'I kept my promise, Sakura-chan.'_ All of a sudden, Sakura turned around. She had heard some say her name from behind her, and had obviously looked back. Gasping, Naruto found that he had said those thoughts aloud.

The boy standing in front of Sakura was too much like Naruto for her comforts. He had two beautiful katana's slung over his back, so she assumed that he was a ninja. Trembling, Sakura shook her head.

"Um, did you just say my name?" She asked, giddy from this boy. She saw him freeze.

"No. But I'm Masuyo by the way." He grinned sheepishly and held out his hand. Sakura took it in hers.

"I-I'm Sakura." The rosette replied, shaking his hand. Looking over at the Uchiha, Naruto smiled.

"And you are?" The young man's blue eyes sparkled, almost making Sakura shiver. He was so much like Naruto…

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, smiling back. Naruto decided to have some fun with the Uchiha's mind.

"Oh, Itachi's brother huh? He's told me a lot about you…" Sasuke's eyes popped open.

"WHAT!" The Uchiha prodigy was practically strangling Naruto, as Sakura stared wide-eyed at the handsome young man. "YOU KNOW ITACHI?" Laughing, Naruto said that he had to go, leaving Sasuke and Sakura with a lot of questions. Especially Sasuke. But the raven haired boy decided to track down the stranger, and interrogate him, _later_.

"Sakura, I have to say something to you." Sasuke said once Masuyo had left. Sakura smiled and told him to say what he needed. "Well, It's about Naruto…"

* * *

**Yeah, so that was it. A new chapter will be out soon! Again, this isn't SasuSaku... PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Your #1 most rabid author, Rabid Mooncake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! I just wanna say, that this will be NaruSaku... Sorry NaruIno! :/ I just need NaruSaku for this story. Maybe I'll make a NaruIno in a different story. And NO SASUSAKU! Don't get the wrong signs... I just want some drama. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...(HA! you just read a boring disclaimer...)**

**

* * *

**

"Wait, Sasuke, what?" Sakura's heart was racing.

"I said that Naruto is probably alive." Sasuke said. Sakura felt a wave of hope cross her heart. The Uchiha's face saddened after seeing that. The Uchiha had wished that the rosette still had feelings for him, but that was not the case anymore. Sasuke had been thinking about how life would have been if he didn't leave the village. Now, he finally realized that he had fallen in love with Sakura. And it just so happened that she had fallen for Naruto.

"Well, I don't have my mangekyou sharengan yet, so he can't be dead…" Sasuke muttered. At this Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto…" She gasped. Sighing, she looked back at Sasuke.

"Sakura, the Akatsuki are after me." The young Uchiha suddenly said. "They want my sharengan…" Sakura's eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"Don't worry Sasuke, they can't get you if you're here, in the village…" Sakura said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke gave a rare smile, and then returned his face to blank.

Too many thoughts were racing through Naruto's head. He would have to kill Sasuke in about a week. But seeing Sakura made had several forgotten feelings jumble up inside him. Laying down on a tree branch, Naruto released his henge. Luckily, the young man was away from the village, but still in it. Jumping into a defensive position, Naruto heard the bushes move.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said, emerging from a bush. "How was your research?" Naruto shrugged.

"Not much yet Itachi-sensei. I'm still meeting the people that i need info from." Naruto said, lying back down onto the tree. Itachi nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." The Uchiha disappeared in a blur.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Hey Sakura!" The pink haired kunochi whipped her head back, and found Masuyo.

"Hey Masuyo." She said with little interest. Her mind was so focused on Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Masuyo said. Sakura looked up, eyebrow raised. "Your probably thinking of a man named Naruto, correct?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura felt a sudden interest pop up inside of her. "You look a lot like him actually." Naruto suddenly had second thoughts about his henge. He probably had made 'Masuyo' a bit too much like himself. Masuyo grinned sheepishly.

"A lot of people say that…" He grinned. Sakura let her eyes drop again. "Do you know an organization called Akatsuki?" Masuyo asked. Sakura fists clenched hard, and her teeth became gritted.

"They were after my friend Naruto… I hate them." She fumed. Masuyo pretended to be surprised.

"What do you know about them?" He asked. Sakura became suspicious at the sudden interest of Akatsuki.

"Well, there's Itachi, Sasuke's brother, Kisame, I read about him in Tsunade-sama's files…" Sakura said. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Obaa-chan!" Masuyo thought of the lady he thought of as a sister. But then he realized what he had said. Sakura's eyes started to water. '_Did he just say Obaa-chan? Only Naruto says that…'_ She said to herself in her head. Recovering from his slip up, Masuyo straitened his clothes.

"Hey Sakura-cha-, Sakura, do you want to uh," Masuyo scratched his chin. "Uh, spar with me?" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, but what rank are you?" She asked.

"Gennin…" Naruto remembered that when he joined Akatsuki that his rank remained the same.

"_Gennin?_ Masuyo, you know that I'm high jonin right?" The rosette questioned.

"Uh, yeah, but I still wanna spar!" He laughed. Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura headed off to the training fields with Masuyo.

* * *

"Okay, the rules are: You can use taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu." Sakura looked at the two swords that Masuyo had. "And I guess you can use kenjutsu. And no killing." She smiled.

"Okay, let's fight!" Masuyo said with enthusiasm. He truly wanted to see how much Sakura had grown anyways. Masuyo got into a fighting stance. But Sakura simply stood there, not bothering to get in stance. Sighing at her arrogance, Masuyo sped off towards her. Sakura barley dodged the roundhouse kick that suddenly appeared in front of her. 'He's so fast…'

"Cmon! are you going to get serious or what?" Masuyo laughed. Frowning, Sakura leapt into the air, and made hand several hand signs.

"_Suiton: Suigadan no jutsu(Water fang projectile)!_" A sudden burst of water arose from out from the nearby lake, and came hurtling towards Masuyo in a drill-like form. Smirking, Masuyo made his own hand signs.

"_Doton: Doryuu Heki no jutsu(Earth Style Wall)!_" Masuyo yelled, spewing a little dirt onto the ground. Suddenly, that dirt rose, and formed a huge dirt wall. Sakura's eyes widened as her attack hit the wall, leaving no damage. The wall shrunk back down into the earth again, leaving no one behind it._ 'Where did he g-' _Sakura's thoughts were cut off when she felt a cold metal on her throat. Grinning behind her, Masuyo had his Fox katana to her neck. Sakura marveled at the blade's beauty. Then she started blushing when she realized how close Masuyo's body was to hers. His chin was almost resting on her left shoulder, because he was looking at her face. Her back was brushing his chest, while his right hand held the katana against her throat. "Heh, your blushing Sakura-chan." He grinned. As Masuyo stepped back, Sakura felt the warmth that was surrounding her reside. "Well, that was fun!" He laughed, waving goodbye to her. Giving a small wave back, Sakura felt a sudden attraction to the young man. How could he have beaten her so easily?

* * *

Releasing his henge, Naruto's hair changed back to golden, and his whisker marks reappeared. He wore the Akatsuki jacket, and his swords were still strapped to his back. It was already nightfall, so the blonde could conceal himself in the shadows. Walking through the barren streets, the missing nin saw the Uchiha compound. Grinning evilly, the blonde melted away into a shadow. Reappearing into the compound, he headed for the main house, where Sasuke was sure to be sleeping. Putting on a straw hat, that Itachi had given to him, Naruto wanted to make sure that even if he got caught, Sasuke wouldn't know who he was. Sneaking into the house, he saw the Uchiha, reading a bunch of scrolls. One of them, he saw, was about Akatsuki. Naruto eyes narrowed. He needed to eliminate those scrolls as soon as possible. Looking at Sasuke again, he saw the young man reading another scroll… with a figure of Naruto on it. _'Uh oh… he knows?' _Naruto thought. Sasuke had a scroll that showed Naruto, as an S rank criminal in Akatsuki. Naruto gasped. The Uchiha's eyes snapped up, forming the sharengan.

"Who's there?" Sasuke shouted fiercely. Naruto decided that this was a good time to disappear, so he meshed into the shadows once again. Sasuke sighed when he found that no one was there. But the fact that Naruto was still alive was disturbing…

* * *

"Itachi-san." Kisame's voice interrupted the Uchiha's train of thought. "You do know that Naruto likes the pinky girl, right?" The shark man asked.

"Yes Kisame-san. Actually, It'll probably make him reveal his identity soon." Itachi replied. Kisame frowned at this.

"That's a bad thing, right?" the shark man said. Itachi shook his head.

"Actually, it'll be better for him. I think he needs to see his old friends." Kisame started to hysterically laugh at Itachi's words.

"Since when do you care about anyone?" Kisame laughed, clutching his stomach. Itachi only frowned, as then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto was lying on the tree again, sleeping. Tomorrow would be a busy day… All the blonde could hope for was that Kakashi and Tsunade wouldn't be suspicious…

* * *

**Thats it! Well, what do you think? PLEASE REVEIW! =]**

**Your #1 most rabid author, Rabid Mooncake**


End file.
